Impulse
by Zampard
Summary: Sam's feelings for Blaine have been torturing Sam internally. He needs Blaine to know how he feels. Will acting on his impulse ruin everything or make his life perfect? Blam!FirstKiss, One-shot, Fluff. Pairing: Blam (Duh) Warning(s): (Very Minor) Coarse language


**(A/N) My first one-shot. And my first (of many to come) Blam FF!**

Sam couldn't believe he was letting the opportunity slip by, right in front of him.

There he was, alone in the choir room with Blaine Devon Anderson, practicing for their next show choir competition. It was late in the evening and Sam had been preparing for this moment for days. And yet, he didn't have the guts to do what he'd been yearning to do for the past week.

He had even rehearsed a few lines.

"Blaine, I don't know why, but every time I'm around you, I get butterflies in my stomach."

"Blaine, I know it took me a while, but I'm finally starting to understand… That I like you."

"Blaine, I love hanging out with you. You make me feel like I'm special, and I've never met anyone who makes me feel like that."

"Blaine, I don't wanna spend a minute of my time without you. I feel like… Like you and I are meant to be. And I know it seems crazy, but I've been feeling this way for way too long."

"Blaine, I like you. I really do."

But instead of finally letting his feelings out to Blaine, there he was, sitting on the piano bench, giving the latter tips on how to hit and sustain high notes. Sam sighed as Blaine, attired in his Cheerios uniform, attempted to hit the high F note in Defying Gravity. He needed to get those damn feelings off his chest. He needed to tell Blaine how much he loved him. How he felt Blaine was so perfect. How he wanted to cuddle him for so many nights to come. How he wanted to spend so many more memorable and hilarious moments together with him. He desperately wanted to be with Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine the truth.

Was he just too scared of how Blaine would respond? He didn't know.

"Well, that was an awesome session, man! Let's do it again sometime soon, alright?" Sam was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by Blaine's mellifluous voice. He stared (maybe a bit too long) as Blaine bent over to pick up his bag on the floor.

"U-Um yeah, totally amazing. Erm, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess…?" Sam wanted to punch himself for sounding like a complete dork. He could totally picture Santana shouting at him to come over to her house soon because he was the biggest pussy she'd ever seen.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go home first. I think Cooper's back in town again and I need to say hi," Blaine smiled, making Sam swoon internally. "See you!"

Sam watched as his crush strolled out of the choir room, humming Maroon 5's 'Misery' on the way out. Silence ensued for the next few seconds, as Sam just remained seated, accompanied only by his thoughts.

No.

Sam didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself on his feet, scooping up his bag and rushing out of the room.

No, he wasn't gonna let this just slip by.

Sam raced through the empty hallways of McKinley High, his blood pressure rising with each step.

He was going to tell Blaine everything.

Sam pushed the front doors of the school open, jogging over to Blaine's usual parking spot.

Right there, right then.

Seeing Blaine still standing outside of his car, fumbling with his car keys, Sam called out to him, heart thumping wildly under his plain black shirt and deep blue jacket.

"Hey Sam! Did you need a ride? I can -"

Before he knew it, Blaine found Sam's finger on his lips. Sam knew, right then, that no words were needed. Alone in the vicinity, Sam, still slightly panting, put his hands on either sides of Blaine's hips. He looked at Blaine, who looked so handsome, yet so confused. Slowly, he leaned in, his lips barely inches from Blaine's. He could feel Blaine's breath on his own lips and the way Blaine quivered in his grip made the whole situation feel so pure. He knew this was it.

Moving in, Sam sealed their lips in a kiss so innocent, so perfect, under the setting sun.

It felt so right.

Blaine, of course, went wide-eyed in shock at first, before losing himself in the kiss and kissing back. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, wanting to savor the moment. Their lips complimented other like they were meant for each other and Blaine felt sparks rushing everywhere inside of him, his knees feeling like jelly. Before Sam knew it, Blaine pulled back, separating their lips. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but to both of them, it felt like an eternity. They stared at each other for a few seconds, breathing heavily.

"S-Sam… Not that I didn't like it, but… Why?" Blaine asked, his puppy eyes drilling into Sam's own.

"I don't know, really," Sam replied softly, grinning slightly as he let his forehead bump onto Blaine's. "I just really really like you."

They stood there in a short silence, Sam's hands still on Blaine's hips and Blaine's arms still wrapped around Sam's neck.

"You make me feel… Like I'm living a… Teenage dream," Sam breathed out, making Blaine chuckle because of the song reference. "Really. And I want to spend more time with you. I wanna get to know you better… More than as a friend. If you'd allow me to."

"Sam..."

The silence was killing Sam.

"Only if you kiss me again," Blaine smiled, making Sam smile widely with happiness as well.

"Now this," Sam whispered, "Is why I love you."

Pulling Blaine in for one more perfect, deep and intense kiss, Sam melted on the inside. He loved Blaine, and Blaine actually reciprocated his feelings. He definitely made the right choice. And the best part?

It was only just the beginning.

**How was it? Leave a review! :)**


End file.
